Lovely development
by ElleBT
Summary: L is experiencing new kind of confusing and painful feelings, maybe Light can help him soothe his aching heart?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note)

Chapter 1

There had been three days since Light was linked with L. Three troubled days. Misa hinted more and more towards a queer orientation to L, while Light grinned. L replied so seriously back to Misa that it was comical. Funny because it seemed as if he had something to hide. The answers Misa got for her comments came fast and thoughtful, and after a while she gave up.  
Three wierd days. Nights as L spent on a chair beside a single bed, where Light obviously slept without the slightest hint of bad dreams. L felt unease at the thought of sleep when they were chained together in this way. It seemed as if Light couldn't be Kira after all, by the change in his personality to judge. But still..  
L sighed and moved out of the chair, toward the tea table. The chain rattled a bit. He poured a cup of tea and counted ten sugar cubes in it. Many thoughts wrapped around everything that did not fit together. All the details .. The chain rattled.

,,No, I can't ..'' came the mumbling from the bed.

,, Light-kun ..?'' No answer.

''_So he talks in his sleep,_'' L thought. ''_Had been nice if he could give me some answers while he were at it_.''  
He was surprised when Light came across the floor towards him after a few minutes, with sleepy eyes.  
''_He has to be every woman's dream, intelligent and dominant as awake, sweet and charming in his sleep_,'' L thought.

,, Something that bothers you, Ryuzaki ...?'' asked a somewhat tired Light.

,, I suspect strongly that you sleepwalk, maybe right now too, so it's nice to be on guard ..''

Light stared at him for a few seconds with amazement in his eyes, then shook his head with a smile on his face.

"You've had plenty of time to study the sleep patterns of my having watched me in my own home and in the cell, and according to yourself, you said that there was nothing unusual about me.''

He looked back on L, which sat on the couch by the window with his cup of tea. Knees carefully drawn up to his chin, and with a distant gaze out into the night sky.

,, I'm realizing it.'

Suddenly Light noticed something he had not seen in Ryuzaki before: he looked desperate and sad, where he studied something outside the window.

,, Maybe I said it to cover up something else?''

It was not meant as a question for Light to answer, it was a statement.  
He directed the wide eyes to the young brunette, back to normal with large, panda-like eyes.

,, Unpleasant dream?''

Light sighed and sat down on the sofa next to L, and poured a cup of tea for himself. Without the addition of sugar, he sip from the cup and let the liquid warm its way down to the stomach. He took a breath before he answered.

,, I actually dreamed about Misa. I've started to dream about her every night. It's always the same, she is like glued-on me and gives me no breathing space.''

L seemed to think over it before he said seriously:

,, Not only are you struggling with it in daytime, but when she's in a different floor than you at night, and you have time off from her, she comes to you in your dreams too. I don't envy you.''

Light had to laugh about it, it was very clear that they had agreed on two things: that tennis was a rewarding form of sport, and that Misa Amane a pain.

"But still, Light ..Could you lend me Misa for a few hours in the future?''

Light thought calm and reasoned with himself. He wasn't sure what L had meant with the question whether it could have with the investigation to do, relieve Light in any case or ..No, it could not be ..

,, What do you mean?''

Ryuzaki poured a new cup of tea for himself, and doubled the number of sugar cubes than previous cup. Without looking at Light, he replied quietly and unaffected.

,, Think hard. I'm older than you, you have a willing girl and I'll bet that you're not a virgin.''

Speechless over that he could suggest something so childishly and unbelievable, Light gaped a few seconds before he pulled himself together. He coughed and put his arms folded across his chest.

,, First of all: Misa would never have done it with you.''

,, I thought of that ..'' L took another sip.

"You could, for example, tell her you wanted to try something new, and blindfold her. She would not have noticed any difference if you were in the same room or talking through speakers. Or, making sounds or how you want it ..''

,, Second, Ryuzaki ..'' Light wouldn't let himself distract.

,, I'm actually a virgin.''

The detective made wide eyes toward Light.  
''_Another thing in common ._.'' went through L's head.  
The brunette cleared his throat and stood up from the couch.

,, I don't think I'm able to go back to sleep now. I plan to take a shower, and since we are linked together,'' the metal rattled,,, you have to come with me to the bathroom.''

Ryuzaki jumped off the couch and landed with bare feet on the soft carpet. He followed Light and closed the door to the bathroom after him. He sat down on the floor in his common thinking-position, while Light undressed. While Light stood under the running water, L let all thoughts about the investigation remain at rest. Instead, he listened to the sounds around him, the halogen lamp in the ceiling, the metal that rattled from the handcuffs, and Light. Listened to his breathing through the water, and the water hit his skin and poured down the drain. A mighty clap of thunder could be heard from outside, it was probably a storm coming.  
Few minutes later a door slam, and both of the young men in the bathroom could hear Misa wail of despair after Light. He turned off the water and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. With the towel in place, the bathroom door went open with a crash, and in came Misa stumbling in pajamas.

,, Light! I had a crazy nightmare! I dreamed that you were murdered, and ..''

She quickly saw how naked Light really was and got a dreamy look in her eyes before the cheeks changed color to pink. She turned her head towards Ryuzaki, without taking eyes off Light, saying: "I know you've said before that you can't unlock the handcuffs, but can't you just put on your headset and listen to music and turn the other way...?3 3 3''  
Something burst in L's chest, and he looked down at his toes. He felt exasperated with the immature attitude of hers... Or, maybe he was ..?

,, Misa.'' Light grabbed her shoulders and looked seriously into her eyes.

,, Go back to your room and fall asleep again, would you?'' She shook her head and came back to herself.

,, S-so, HE is supposed to see you naked and be with you all the time, and not me, who happens to be your girlfriend?''

,, Do not talk like that about Ryuzaki. You always let your emotions run away. Like everyone else, I need some time alone, but now that I'm chained with him, I just have to take it as it is. You just had a bad dream, now it's over, and you've ensured that I am still alive, so I'd appreciate it if you went to your room again. I have a lot of work to do.''

Misa set up a dramatic facial expression, while the eyes went wet. Then she turned on her heels and marched away. L was still motionless.

"You didn't need to defend me. I'm starting to get used to hear mostly everything from that woman.''

,, I will be much more comfortable with having an intelligent conversation. If I hadn't spoke up, she wouldn't give me space tonight.''

Light was about to loosen the towel around his waist as he stared deep into the eyes of L. Ryuzaki felt changes in his heartbeat as he started to blush. Light went closer to the detective, without thinking of the pond of water around him on the floor. His skin was still wet of water, and it flowed from the soaked hair. L held his breath for not bringing in the fresh mixture of water, clean skin and honey.  
Light stood quietly for a few seconds before L, then he finally broke the silence:

,, Did you really meant to lend Misa?''

Again, the slight pain in the chest. L began to wonder if it was the sugar that began to work against him instead, making him dizzy and unfocused. Light smiled down at him and turned and dried his body.

,, Don't look so serious. I was joking. It is not abnormal for someone at your age not to be ready for an intimate relationship.''  
Ryuzaki hesitated.

,, Light-kun ..''

He turned to L, the eyes absorbing the black-haired man.

,, Will you come with me outside?''

Light continued to dry his hair and started to get dressed while he talked.

,, Although, probably bad weather, and time is between 2 and 4 in the morning?''

"It's a risk I choose to take... However, I was thinking no further than the roof of this building.'' L opened the door to the bedroom.  
,, I need fresh air.''

(Reviews are more than welcome!) (Sencond chapter coming up.. :P)


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note)

Chapter 2

,, L.. We're doing well on the investigation, yet you look like you have set yourself stuck in a tangle. Is there anything I might help you with?''

They stood outside on the roof and looked out over the city. They could see the storm passing in the distant. L did not quite feel right, and fresh air didn't help. It had nothing to do with the four pieces of pie he had eaten before they went out. There must be something else..

,,No, Light-kun, I don't think I would be focusing on the Kira-case tonigh. Although it might be a big risk for my own safety not to be on guard.''

The brunette next to him looked at him from the side, studying facial features. Generally, L is quite difficult to read on the outside, as always he had the same bright eyes seemed to stare right through you. His eyes had not changed, but the skin looked a bit more pale than otherwise. Although it was a beautiful view over the city with all the lights and the storm that ravaged some distance away, L didn't pay any attention to this. As usual; the stoop posture with his hands in his pockets, but with lowered head and seemed to stare down into the concrete of the building. The way the detective radiated, was disturbing. Light could hear the detective draw breath to say:

,, Have you ever been in love?''

The question came suddenly, and was nothing Light had been waiting to hear from someone who had devoted his whole life to investigate.

,, _Light may come to believe that I am referring to Misa, but I won't care. Because of my lack of life experiences, I just have to ask this question, since I do not know how it feels. I have to eliminate the possible options and come up with a diagnosis that fits the strange feelings I have_.'' L thinking.

Light felt the painful silence between them, it was impossible to avoid.

,, _What does he mean_?'' Light thought. ,, _First of all, the fact that he deliberately has''put down'' the Kira case for personal reasons, and now this question? Maybe he's sick...?_''

,, I don't think I'm the right person for you to have this conversation ..''

,, The answer would be either yes or no.'' L steeled his gaze at the young man beside him.

Light went it over. ,, _I can be his partner in the investigation, and a friend. It is appropriate to be supportive now .. But_ ..?''

Light's face seemed to shine, only to be a bit pink when he thought every peices fell together.

,, Do you have feelings for Misa ..?''

The detective sighed and looked away.

"It was a question directed to you, Light-kun, not me. But no, I do not have feelings for Misa Amane. I thought we made that one clear.''

,, Okay then..'' Light drew his breath.

,, To answer your question, Ryuzaki, I still believe I'm not the right one to ask. What I think you're really asking is how the feeling of being in love feels like. And I have never experienced being madly in love. However, I think it's quite individually.''

In the distance, they could hear the faintly sound of thunder, which had begun to move its way beyond the horizon. Golden light from the morning was coming from the sleepy sun, and painted gold over the storm clouds; and the face of the young brunette. In a furtive second Ryuzaki studied the beautiful lines in Light's face, and the way his hair moved in the morning breeze. His heart skipped a beat, and the detective turned away.

,, _No. .. He remains a suspect. Why is this happening ..? My life isn't made for romance. I am the world's leading detective, and not without reason. I can't let myself confuse by emotions right in the Kira investigation._''

L turned cautious towards Light again. "_And he is of the same sex as me_.''

Light smiled wise, with those handsome eyes aimed at the detective. L noticed that he held his breath.

,, Ryuzaki-san .. Although I may not have been in love, it doesn't mean I don't understand feelings. I think I know what's bothering you. But of course, everything is just hypothetical, right?'' He winked at L. Ryuzaki nodded in reply, grateful for his understanding, and stared out over the horizon. It seemed that his heart ached for something.

LIGHT POV

Barely noticeable L's hands shook. I let the silence of the morning lull down the mood. As a soothing gesture, I put my hand on his shoulder, but the young man shook it off and retreated as far away as the chain allowed. His hands trembled slightly more. With his back to me he said:

"We should rather work a little. The investigation team should be here now. Besides, I need to function properly again..''

,,... I understand.''  
We went back to the investigation, and met the others who made themself ready with paperwork and analysis. I was surprised that the clock was already 7:54.  
Ryuzaki sat down, of course the wrong way, on an office chair with his knees up under his chin. Again he had the bright, large eyes as he focused entirely on a computer screen in front of him. Watari came up to him with a cup of black coffee, as L flooded with sugar cubes.

,, _Fortunately, it appears that he is back to normal again ._.'' I thought to myself as I started up my computer and started working.

Throughout the day I went back to the morning in my head. Thinking of the tense attitude of Ryuzaki, and what I thought had troubled him. Since we had gone back and worked on the Kira-investigation, it was as if the morning had never happened. L had fully kept himself to analyze and think, with the distant gaze, but without seeing me at all. Not so much as a twinkle in my direction.  
The idea had struck me out there on the roof that L really was in love with someone, maybe for the first time. And it was confusing and inappropriate for him, especially because he was trying to capture Kira, and the fact that his life hung by a thread if he was not carefull. Of course, I was wondering who it could be.

(Reviews would truly be lovely. :) Third chapter coming up!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note)

(Author: Okay, people! Let's wrap this story up!)

Third chapter

L POV

The clock approached seven in the evening, and eventually the members of the group left one by one. For my own part I enjoyed to be alone, since I've always done my work for myself.

I was sitting in a sofa at a tea table, and played chess with myself, with Light opposite at the table with his laptop. I listened to his fingers type over the keyboard while I was going to move the chessman. The piece stopped in the air over the chessboard as I felt how my body behaved. Everything had been normal when the investigation team was there and we had been working constructively. But now I began to feel uneasy again. Worried because I was feeling .. alone with the unfamiliar feelings.

LIGHT POV

I glanced at my watch: 7:03 p.m.. My stomach rumbeled unhappy, and I suggested to L that we could eat supper. When I looked at him, I noticed that he had stopped right in his own chess tournament with a chip in the air between the index fingers. His dark eyes seemed to stare right through the table, without giving away.

,, Are you okay, L..?''

Without moving his eyes, he let the piece between his fingers glide slowly back to the board. He lifted his gaze toward me, and it was an oppressive pause. The sound of his cell phone finally broke the silence. He seemed to come back to himself as he answered and spoke with Watari.

,, What do you prefer, Light-kun, chicken or beef?'' He asks, looking at me.

"It doesn't matter for me, Ryuzaki.'' I smiled politely at him and shut down my laptop.

,, _Will I witness L eating food ..?_'' My mouth pulled up in a smile by the thought.

Watari brought a tray with two steaming bowls and a set of chopsticks each.

,, Let me know if there would be something else, Ryuzaki and Light.'' He said as he bowed slightly to us, and went again. The smell of noodles with chicken flavor throughout the room.

I was surprised to see the detective take up the chopsticks from the table and eat his noodles. I could not help noticing how the fragile fingers held around the chopsticks and how the mouth shaped like an 'O' when he slurped his noodles.  
Despite his strange behavior and strange appearance, he was charming in his own way. My face went pale when I realized I felt attracted by the young man.

,, _I'm attracted to him.''_

"You're staring at me, Light. Is it so unnatural to see me eat a proper meal?''

L had put down the chopsticks, he had already eaten his portion, while I had not even begun. I shook my head defensively and began eating.

L POV

The heart had leapt in my chest again when I noticed that Light was staring at me, and the heart wouldn't stop.  
I watched him eat his noodles in silence. He must have seen it in peripheral vision, and he looked back at me. Automatically, I blushed and I turned away in shame.

,, _Get a grip._.'' I thought in vain, cheeks remained red and hot.

,, _Why does he look at me that way ..? Why can't I control my own body_?''

It rang from a mobile. Light sighed and I could hear him put down the chopsticks on the edge of the bowl. I did not feel ready to look in his direction, so I got up and walked over to the TV. I turned on the news but could not really concentrate on the reporter. Depending how Light's voice was, I could hear that he spoke with Misa. I shut my eyelids hard as a sore pain in the chest resigned.

" _It was like I thought when Light showered yesterday. I must be jealous .. Although it might not be feelings from Light's side. I'm ..._''

,, ...It's out of the question, Misa. I'll be working all day tomorrow. Maybe I can get a little time squeezed in on Friday ..Ok. Good night.''

A hand was laid on my shoulder and I turned around and looked straight into the brown eyes of Light.

,, Ryuzaki..'' He seemed to be concerned. For me.

,, ..._I'm madly in love with him_.''

LIGHT POV

The detectives fragile body became lifeless, and I grabbed his waist as he fell to the floor. I held him as a support, with one hand under his head so he wouldn't get harmed. I stared at the unconscious face, the cheeks that had a touch of fresh, pink color, was turned white again. With L unconscious, I felt how soft his hair was, and how slender he was around his waist.

,, _Man is not made to be able to control their emotions .._''

I got a better hold of him and lifted him up in my arms. L was surprisingly light, and I carried him towards the bedroom.

,, _I am obviously unable to control my own confusing feelings anyway ._.''

I laid the body gently on the bed, and stared at this beautiful, serene face. He looked like a child, with his mouth half open and his eyes shut.

,,..._but he is truly beautiful_.''

My heart thumped hard in my chest as I stroked him gently on the cheek.  
His soft lips tasted a hint of salt after the noodles. His breath was warm, and it tickled me on my skin. Butterflies swarming like crazy in my stomach and I was floating on air, even though he was unconscious and didn't kiss me back.  
I thought my heart was abaout to stop when I opened my eyes again and saw him staring at me with big eyes. Quickly I sat on the bed with my back against him.

,, Y-you fainted, Ryuzaki ..so I carried you here ..''

I put my head in my palms and felt ashamed

,, Light-kun ..'' he whispered to me.

,, Forgive me, I shouldn't have done something so outrageous to you, L..'' I wanted to rewind time.

,, Light-kun ..''

His hands touched my shoulders, and with gentle force he turned me around. After a few long seconds I saw him in the eyes. The great panda-eyes revealed a mixture of tears and happiness.

L POV

My hands searched his face, I could not hold back any longer. I felt my cheeks were hot, and it was difficult to breathe properly. Light began to tremble as he carefully led his arms around me. He laid me down on the bed with himself over me. Everything was diffuse and slipped into a batter. A soft whisper warmed my ear:

,, Ryuzaki, breath for me ...''

I closed my eyes as he took one of my hands and placed it on my chest in his hand. My chest raised and lowered properly for a couple of times, and I opened my eyes again. He looked down at me with his beautiful eyes.

,, It seems like I forget to breathe ..'' I said so low that I didn't think Light could have heard. Light pulled his lips up in a smile.

,, Then I will not try to kiss you again ..''

,, _Do not destroy the moment for me .._'' I thought when I buried my hands in his hair and pulled him down to my lips.

My body finally stopped listen to me, the longing for Light, it craved him. He kissed me tenderly and passionate, I warmed myself in his body temperature. Because none of us managed to remain calm in a single bed, we rolled down on the floor with me on top. I had abandoned any reasonable sense when I fainted and I had no intentions to think clearly for a while. I wanted him, more and more, I could not get enough. While our tongues rolled over each other, he slipped his hands under my sweater. I gasped as he petted over my skin. Our cheeks were red and hot, we barely had time to draw breath between the intense kisses.  
Violently he pulled us into a sitting position, with me in his lap. I flung my arms around him, cuddling his back and his hair. My eyes closed, and I threw my head back and breathed deeply. Light groaned and kissed me on my neck, in my throat pit, collar bone. He had a good hold around my hips and pushed me against his crotch, making me a little frightened and more agitated.

,, Light ..'' I opened my eyes again and kissed him tenderly.

Both turned to the door as a half-stifled cry was heard, of course Misa had to come in here now ..  
With the beginning of tears in my eyes, I took hold of the first thing in reach, (which was a pillow) and threw it hard and angry at her. The throw had momentum enough to put her out of balance. As the shock from the sight of us went over, she shook her head in frustration and disappointment, and she turned around and ran crying back. I trembled with frustration myself, I could not even get a hold on the tears of anger. Light kept me close to him and stroked my hair and neck.

"We will have time to continue where we left off ..'' Light whispered in my white sweater.

I rubbed hard in my face to wipe away the salt young brunette took a piece of his shirt and wiped my face gently, and kissed me on the forehead. We laid down on the floor, with his arms around me .

,, On the other hand, I'm glad Misa showed up when she did.'' I said as I closed my eyes. I felt relax.

,, Why?'' He stroked me over my jagged hair.

,, I don't think I would dare to go further, not the first time ..''

He nodded in recognition, and we lay there and listened to each other's breath. I could hear our hearts were synchronized.

The truth is that I fell asleep there, close to Light. I don't think I slept very long, but it was wonderfully liberating, and I had a beautiful dream.

(What do you think of my first story? REVIEW! :D:D )


End file.
